The Palpatine and Arawn Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: Arawn, who was a slave that was caught stealing from Palpatine, is now Palpatine's personal spy and slave. Palpatine assigns him tasks to do, which he must carry out. Covers the events of TPM through ROTS.
1. Note 1 Palpatine

Author's Notes:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. Arawn is an OC of mine whose name I am borrowing from Lloyd Alexander's Prydain Chronicles. This is not a crossover. I'm just borrowing the name, not the character.  
**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Palpatine.**

**The Author of each of these Notes will be clearly labled.**

**Timeframe: From TPM events (around the time of when Padmé lands on Tatooine) through ROTS events**

**The quick background story of the Palpatine and Arawn PT Notes-**

**At the start of this story, Palpatine is still Senator of Naboo, and the Trade Federation invasion is going on.**

**A slave boy named Arawn Corta (OC), was caught stealing from Palpatine, and it was actually Darth Maul who brought him in before Palpy.**

**Palpatine's description of himself as Supreme Chancellor is a lie. He has not been made Supreme Chancellor yet, but Arawn, a Maurder slave, and not from the Republic, doesn't have the resources to know the truth. Palpatine is enjoying trying this new title for himself.**

**Palpatine addresses Arawn...and the story begins....**

**(Arawn will be important to the storyline...I promise. Those of you reading some of my OT Notes have already encountered him...)**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Note 1:  
To the nasty, poor excuse for a human being, Arawn,

What were you thinking! I will teach you a lesson, boy! You will not try to steal from me!!

You will be sorry...sorry that you were ever born.

Let me see here....from your appearance, you look like a slave. Is that correct? Who is your master, I will buy you from your current master...and then I will be free to do to you whatever I want. Heh, heh, heh.

Senator Palpatine


	2. Note 2 Arawn

Note 2:  
Senator Palpatine,

Listen, sir. I didn't know you were a Senator. I was trying to steal some money for some food so that I could have something to eat.

I am a slave...a slave to the Maurders.....and...and...please don't hurt me, sir. The Maurders own me, so you can't do anything to me...please.

Who was that weird red and black thing that brought me to you? Your friend?

You're not very friendly, sir.....and I have a feeling that you could harm me....please....I'll do anything you want...just don't hurt me.

If the Maurders were to find out, they might kill me.

Arawn Corta

PS I almost forgot...that red/black THING sent me to make sure that Queen Amidala had been elected Queen of Naboo, then sent me to do other jobs for him. Finally, he brought me to you. What would you have me do? How can that THING be connected to you?


	3. Note 3 Palpatine

Author - LLL (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=248271

Young man:

I must commend you on the courage, bravery, and ingenuity it must have taken to even contemplate stealing from the very highest official of the Republic. I do believe you will come to regret having been caught, however.

I don't know how thievery is regarded on your home planet, but I assure you it is frowned upon on mine. As Supreme Chancellor I do have the choice available to me which world -- and whose laws -- under which to prosecute you. You were aware of this, I assume?

What have you to say for yourself?

His Excellency Palpatine

Supreme Chancellor

PS Perhaps some method of repayment could be worked out between us.

Have you any special skills you might wish to tell me about?


	4. Note 4 Arawn

Mr. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine,

I was not aware that you were the Supreme Chancellor, honestly. Before I was dragged into your office, someone made the reference "Senator Palpatine." I thought that some guy named Vallorum was the Supreme Chancellor.

I must admit, though, you did look awfully important, which is the reason I tried stealing from you. Uh…I guess I should thank you for the "compliments." I….I…was trying to get expensive stuff for my girlfriend, so that I could get her medical help. She's very sick right now. Also, I wanted money for food…

She and I are both slaves to the Maurders, and they treat us pretty rotten. The leaders have forgotten to feed us for about a week…at least I think it was about a week since our master Stu began talking of their new project…which involves something with clones. But then the cloners wouldn't fund the Maurder Organization, don't have enough money, the Maurder organization isn't important enough to make clones for anyway, so the Maurders have been taking it out on us.

Yes…yes, sir. I have a feeling that I will regret being caught stealing from you…..I….I….know I shouldn't have done it. I admit it is against the Maurder law as well. I don't live in the Republic, sir. You….you might want to take it up with the Maurder Organization, whatever you plan to do to me. I am their slave.

And…and…sir….I know you have a great deal of power over me right now. It terrifies me…you can make whatever choice you want to about me….

As for special skills…sir….I am good at gathering information. I can be very resourceful…in the small group of slaves that are under Stu, I am well known for my information gathering. No one suspects me.

I also did help that black and red thing with spikes. He had me do a few tasks, like tamper with ballots on some planet called Naboo. I can do little jobs…please sir…if only you spare me. I don't know what I could do for you specifically, but I can do many things.

I am also not bad with mechanics, sir.

Arawn Corta


	5. Note 5 Palpatine

Author - LLL (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=248271

Arawn:

"Little" jobs, did you say?

It may be that an arrangement could be struck between us.

I wish to know more about these "cloners" you speak of.

What can you tell me of this?

--Supreme Chancellor Palpatine


	6. Note 6 Arawn

Note 6

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine,

I am sorry that I do not know a lot about the cloners, but this is the information that I do know about them. I hope it proves useful to you.

There is a cloning facility on a planet called Kamino. I don't believe this system belongs to the Republic, and I think it is located somewhere in the Outer Rim. If it would please you for me to find out more information about this planet, I will do so.

There is a Prime Minister of Kamino named Lama Su. I believe he facilitates the cloning process, and that he is a genetic engineer.

The cloners take a physically fit individual, and then take the genetic material, and somehow grow the clones there, and train them. I am not certain on details. If you want to be in touch with them, let me suggest Stu. He is one of the Maurder leaders, and he is the person that I heard this information from. I believe they that these clones can be trained as armies, or for whatever use you would like. I also have heard that intelligence is somehow tampered with.

I can get you in touch with Stu if you would like to learn more.

Yes, I can do a lot of "dirty work" for you, if you would like me to do something. That is what I meant by the phrase "little jobs."

But I must remind you that if you want me, you're going to have to pay for me. I'm still a slave to the Maurders. I imagine that they are wondering where I am.

Let me know if there is anything else that you would require of me.

Arawn Corta


	7. Note 7 Palpatine

Author - LLL (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=248271

Arawn:

Who owns you, specifically? If an interested individual should wish to buy your freedom, to whom would he speak?

--Palpatine

Supreme Chancellor


	8. Note 8 Arawn

Note 8

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine,

Sir, my owner is named Stu Stupid, and he is one of the Maurder Leaders. If you wish to speak with him, you can contact him here (gives information), on the planet Geonosis. He is the main leader, as I already mentioned.

Do you have any jobs or assignments for me? I am willing to do whatever you would like me to do.

I overheard some Senators talking in the hallway outside your office. They mentioned that someone named Queen Amidala is expected to arrive, and that there is a special session of the Senate to be meeting upon her arrival. I assume this has to do with the Naboo invasions?

Arawn Corta


	9. Note 9 Palpatine

Author - LLL (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=248271

Arawn:

Do not presume to question me about my plans.

If I were you, I would make myself scarce around my offices, or anywhere else within Senate halls. As my servant, you know what * I * tell you, and only what * I * tell you.

I do hope I make myself clear.

Enclosed please find a name, and a set of instructions. There is also a key to a safe deposit box in the Citizen's Bank of Coruscant. If the senator named within the instructions responds favorably to the suggestion discussed therein, the money you will need is to be found within this box.

Should you perform this task well, I have a list of others for you.

You boast to me often of your potential usefulness. Let's see how well you do this "easy" job.

Your master.


	10. Note 10 Arawn

Note 10

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, My Master,

I am sorry for "questioning" you about your plans. I meant no disrespect, sir. I was merely wishing to be friendly with you, master.

If you wish me to be scarce, then yes, I will be scarce, but sir, I do take notice of things. I happened to notice that you met with your Queen Amidala, and I hope that the meeting goes well. I DO know that there is a meeting in the Senate, and I wish you and your people well. I have heard about the invasion on your planet, though I do not know the details. I hope your Senator (as you are the Supreme Chancellor you are no longer the Senator from Naboo…or maybe they haven't found anyone yet)…but regardless, I hope it works out favorably for your people.

However, if it also displeases you that I take notice of situations, I will not mention these things to you. If you want me to know something, I trust that you will tell me. I hope that you will tell me how the Senate session goes…but that is of course up to you.

Yes, sir, you make yourself very clear.

I have done as you have instructed. I have news for you…the Senator responded favorably to the suggestion, and he said that he found the information extremely helpful. He said the files provided will help him in holding up a legal battle for THE CAUSE…whatever that is. I am only a messenger.

He also informed me that he and another Senator will ensure that THE ISSUE be stopped within the Senate upcoming Senate meeting.

I hope this information is helpful to you.

I found the money and the safe deposit box in the Citizen's Bank of Coruscant, just as you had suggested to me. The money has been dished out as instructed.

You stated that you had a list of other tasks for me to perform upon the successful completion of the previous task. Please enlighten me.

Your willing servant and slave,

Arawn Corta


	11. Note 11 Palpatine

Author - LLL (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=248271

Note 11

Arawn,

You talk too much. Your excessive prattle wearies me.

However, well done. Enclosed please find another set of instructions, and a further list of names. Funds are once again available, in three deposit boxes this time; keys are likewise enclosed.

Please note, however, the final instruction on your list: Keep silent.

Your master.


	12. Note 12 Arawn

Note 12

To my master Supreme Chancellor Palpatine,

I am sorry, sir, but it is my nature to talk. I will try to do so less.

I assume, as your messenger, that I am entitled to deliver messages to you.

I have followed your instructions carefully, and the parties have given their assurances that they will vote against Malastare and Alderaan. These men have stated that they will see that other Senators also vote the same way.

Also, as instructed, I waited in the dark alley at nightfall. A bounty hunter who called himself Jango Fett, has also stated that he will take care of Syho-Dyas while he is on an upcoming mission. He stated that this Jedi Master is the only Council member to be going on a mission in the next few days, according to his sources. That is the reason for his choice. He asked if it would satisfy you. He wished to inform you of this. Upon proof of the Jedi's death, I will pay the bounty hunter the instructed amount.

I have also distributed the money to those who responded favorably to your suggestions.

You have nothing to worry about. I am a loyal slave. I will never reveal your actions, or the messages to anyone but you.

Does this please you, Master?

Your slave,

Arawn


	13. Note 13 Palpatine

Author - LLL (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=248271

Note 13

Arawn,

In light of the results so far of your actions, I can indeed say that I am pleased.

Of course, it is your duty to deliver messages. A little less long-winded in the future, is all I ask.

In light of the successful conclusion of your efforts, I should ask if there is any specific payment you might prefer.

Your master.


	14. Note 14 Arawn

Note 14

To my Master Supreme Chancellor Palpatine,

You will be pleased to learn that I have met with several people, who had responded to the invitations I gave them last time…the invitations that were supposed to be opened upon THE SUCCESS, whatever that was.

These Senators have received the sections of the Constitution and have agreed that it should be read aloud in the Senate session. This particular part of the Constitution deals with the transition period between Supreme Chancellors. It reads: "Newly elected Supreme Chancellors are not to perform any duty, whatsoever, until one week after their official election."

Those that I was instructed to talk to have stated that they will assure that no exception will be made, even for the Naboo situation, so Amidala will not be helped in any way.

Also, I have an update on the Jango Fett job. Jango Fett has contacted me and wishes to inform you that Jedi Master Sypho Dyas has been disposed of. He gave me his lightsaber as proof, which is in the safety deposit box at the bank. Fett has also informed me that the ex-Jedi's arm is available, and will send it to your private home as a special delivery. I felt this was proof enough, and have paid him your promised amount.

Thank you, my master. Good, I hoped my work was sufficient for you.

I feared that any "less-winded" might leave you in confusion.

I would appreciate a sum of at least $1,000 Republic credits for payment. I will leave this to your discretion.

Your servant,

Arawn Corta


	15. Note 15 Palpatine

Author - LLL (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=248271

Note 15

Arawn,

As I am extremely pleased with both the quality of your work and the brevity of your summation of it, please accept this $2000 credit note.

I am not without means, and those who please me in following my directives shall not find themselves without means, either.

However, your loyalty and silence is most important. Never forget that what I give, I can also take away.

Please note, however, that NO MORE decomposing body parts are to be delivered to my address under any circumstances. The stench was unbearable, and I had quite a time squaring those members of the holomedia who became aware of it. This time it would appear that a political opponent has chosen a particularly gruesome method of harassing the new Supreme Chancellor, but I can't very well use that excuse next time, now, can I?

The next time such a situation presents itself, contact me privately using this holoaddress coming to you in our secret code. There is a more efficient, secret, and I must say, odorless means of disposal available.

Your Master.


	16. Note 16 Arawn

Note 16

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine,

I am confused with your title. If what I overheard is correct, you only now just got the title of Supreme Chancellor.

Thank you…..I very much appreciate the $2000 credit note that you issued to me. It was much needed money. I thank you.

Of course I will be loyal to you and keep silence about all that you do. You are my master, after all.

I apologize for the decomposing body parts. I promise to not send any more your way.

I have also done as you have requested on your most recent message that you slipped me. I have learned that Count Dooku is definitely upset with the Jedi Order. I wire-taped his room in the Jedi Temple, using the codes that you gave me. He has been talking about leaving.

Thank you. I have received the secret codes that you have given me. They are safe, and your secrets are safe with me.

Is there anything that you would have me do? I heard that the situation on Naboo is over. Someone commented that you would probably be taking a few days off to go to Naboo. Is this true? If so, what would you have me do while you are gone.

Your servant,

Arwan


	17. Note 17 Palpatine

Author - mujapple-juicey (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=mujapple-juicey

To Arawn:

While I am attending to some personal affairs on Naboo, you will continue trying to turn Dooku. He has power and he lusts for more from what I gather, and I do not think turning him will be difficult. Once he is converted, tell him to do some tampering with the Jedi archives. That way, we can conceal our plans even further. I'll send you specifics when he's successfully on our side.

You will also get in contact with the Kaminoans under the name of Sifo-Dyas. Politely request a clone army for the Republic. However, this job should start AFTER you've completed the previous one.

Thank you.

Your Master


	18. Note 18 Arawn

Note 18

To my master,

I see that you have left for Naboo, and I hope that all is well. I wish you a safe travel, and all of that….

I must also add that I thank you for FINALLY telling me who you really are. I suspected that you were up to something besides just politics. If I understood your note that you left in the safety deposit box, you are a Sith master, and you wish for Dooku to join you.

I am willing to talk to you for him, but I think that you are the one that will actually have to turn him. I have met with him several times, under my guise as a cleaning servant in the Jedi Temple. He is very upset over his old apprentice's death – Qui-Gon Jinn was his old apprentice, if you did not know. He was so desperate for someone to listen to him, that he practically told me his whole life story. I also let it slip to him that I had overheard Mace Windu and several of the other Council members speak about retiring him from being on the Jedi Council. I made up all sorts of things, and he seemed to believe that the Council members had actually spoken these words. I told him how useless everyone was saying that he was, and that they wanted to put him in the Jedi library as a librarian. I let him wallow in his misery for a while, and then I left him. I think that he has my trust.

I then proceeded to tell him about the Sith journal, which I told him, speaks of unlimited power. I pretended that I was going to throw it out, as the Jedi did not want to look at it. As I was leaving, he looked longingly at it. I then viewed him on video picking up the journal and pocketing it. I have no doubt that he will return it to you one day.

I honestly think that it would be better if you would meet with him and actually do the turning, my master. I think that he suspects you as being the Sith master. He said as much when he was talking to me, and he is not happy with you. He wants to seek you out and kill you. He blames you for the death of Qui-Gon. This is why I think it would be better if you would turn him….besides, I am not a Sith myself. On top of this, he mentioned that he already had a meeting with you that you had already scheduled with him.

Because this situation is so perfectly set up for you to do the turning, I will allow you to give him the orders of tampering with the Jedi archives…besides, you did not tell me what you wanted him to specifically tamper with. There is so much in the Jedi archives. You said you would give me more specifics once he is turned. I mean, I'm willing to give him those orders if you want….but maybe you'll find the opportunity to tell him yourself.

I have looked over the outline of your plans carefully, and I would recommend that Dooku actually be the one to contact the Kaminoans under the name Sifo-Dyas. I say this because the Kaminoans might suspect that I'm not a real Jedi. Dooku, however has been raised in their ways. He knows the Jedi language and terminology, and I'm sure that he could be convincing. As always, I'm willing to do what you have asked, but my opinion is it would be better if Dooku did this part.

Let me know your thoughts on both of these subjects.

I also should pass along some other information I have received – it has been confirmed that Valorum's wife is dead. Valorum himself has been taken to your secret prison facility and is under heavy guard. No one will ever find out where he is. It has been reported that he is in your private medical facility, and that he is too dangerous for anyone to see. The official report is that he has gone insane after learning of his wife's death.

I expect that the funeral for the fallen Jedi has been over by now….but I have also heard that there will be an upcoming parade and awards ceremony, both of which, I'm sure you will be in attendance. I would expect it will be another couple of days before you are back on Coruscant.

Yours,

Arawn


	19. Note 19 Palpatine

Author - DarthBane95 (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=DarthBane95

Arawn

Thank you for your loyalty. You shall be greatly... Rewarded.

I believe Dooku will join me sooner then I thought. All is going according to plan. If not better.

Anakin Skywalker is very strong in the force. I believe he may be a great asset to the Sith, if he could be turned. I want you to keep a close eye on him. Don't talk to him, and don't let him see you. Report his actions to me on a regular basis.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.


	20. Note 20 Arawn

Note 20

Five years after the Naboo Invasion

One year later:

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine,

I seek only to please and serve you.

The galaxy can expect nothing but the best from you. I was under the impression that you already had Dooku's loyalty. As I have been carefully watching from my secret hideout on Coruscant, it seems that Dooku has already consented to your training.

Ah, so you are thinking of turning the Skywalker boy as well. That should not be too difficult for you, Master. As you wish….I will not contact him or talk to him, or even let him see me. There may be a time that you wish to change your mind about this. Should this ever become the case, know that I will do as you ask.

Anakin's Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi has been having Anakin go on missions with him. From what I overheard between them, this is actually against the Jedi Council's judgment. Kenobi has been sneaking the boy on these missions under the guise of training him. While this has eased the boy some, it is very apparent that he still feels that he should be doing more for the galaxy. That is all that I have to report on Skywalker at this time. You will find more detailed descriptions of his doings in the safety deposit box at the bank. Feel free to ask me about any of them, and I will clarify what I saw.

Also, the rumors among certain Jedi members of you being a possible Sith Lord have ceased. As you know, they were only making those comments out of fear. They are scared of Sith, and completely obsessed with the topic. Out of fear, they have started accusing one another of all sorts of things. Your master plan is working. The riots that were headed up by Nute Gunray last year helped to stop the rumors that were about you. The Jedi haven't a clue as to what is truly going on.

Your servant,

Arawn

Part 2

Six years after the Naboo Invasion

One year later

I have bribed the majority of the Senators in the Senate to vote to remove the Trade Federation from the Senate, just as your instructions to me stated.

I also have planted the false Sith evidence on several different planets to keep the Jedi's attention diverted from you. I have arranged it so that "strange activity" on Dantooine is being reported to the Jedi as we speak. I first planted the evidence and strange creatures on Dantooine, then I disguised myself and pretended to accidentally discover this stuff. I alerted the Republic authorities on the planet, and they immediately contacted the Jedi Council.

Is there anything else you wish me to do, my master?


	21. Note 21 Palpatine

Author - emporergerner (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=emporergerner

Arawn

Thank you my servant.

Dooku is very unpredictable at the moment. He is a man of class, and still holds some of his Jedi beliefs, but he is not as powerful as he thinks, So I think controlling him will be no problem. He believes very strong in starting a confederacy and I think this will take him us far, in our plans. I did have to promise him some things, but all in good time my servant.

The Skywalker boy is a very special boy. He could with the right moves become a very obedient and powerful apprentice. He is to be watched from a safe distance and please clarify me on some of these missions my servant.

Good fear is a useful ally that will help us destroy the Jedi. I would like you to check up on a certain senator Bail Antilles, he has spoken about this petition of his and I want to know what he is starting. The last thing I need is opposition in the senate.

Keep doing your job and you will be rewarded.

Darth Sidous


	22. Note 22 Arawn

Note 22

Seven years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

One year later

To Darth Sidious (if that is what you wish to be called from now on),

I have traveled to the planet QuiQue and stirred up some trouble there. I found some shady looking individuals to start all sorts of trouble, not to mention that I also pretended to be attacked, and told the local Jedi authorities that it was a Sith Lord. I believe that this information is being passed on to the Jedi Council as we speak. I have also recruited a few space pirates to stir up trouble in the space surrounding the system. This should cause the Jedi to take the reports of the "Sith Lord" seriously. I have also planted some fake Sith artifacts on this planet as well.

The important thing though, Master, is that Dooku **thinks** that he is powerful. His assessment of himself may not reflect reality, but since he thinks he is powerful, he is likely to do much for your cause. From what I have observed in him, he is already under your complete control. I was under the impression, though, that it was by your orders that he was starting this confederacy. Nevertheless, he is in the beginning stages of this. I believe that rumors of him possibly leaving the Republic have reached the ears of many on Coruscant.

Even if you promised Dooku some things, I doubt that you intended to keep all of your promises to him. He is just a tool for you; one that you can dispose of when his usefulness has expired….unless you do intend to keep your promises to him for **your own **interest? I do not pretend to know all of your dealings.

If your aim is to cause the Skywalker boy to be a very obedient and powerful apprentice, then you should not have to wait long. He is becoming a more and more powerful Jedi with each passing day. He has gone on numerous missions with his master Obi-Wan Kenobi. The most important of which, he has just been assigned – it will be to go to QuiQue and investigate what is going on there. I overheard Obi-Wan explaining this to Anakin. Anakin has been training hard, and Obi-Wan has been teaching him Jedi mind tricks while they have been on missions. The majority of their missions have been diplomatic in nature, and there is not much to report. I get the impression that the Jedi Council does not fully trust Anakin, and so they send him on missions that are not very dangerous. This may change, though, as tensions within the Republic itself rise.

Count Dooku has recently contacted me about Senator Bail Antilles as well. He has told me that he wishes both the Senator and his wife to be either seriously harmed or killed. I have learned of this Senator's next vacation date. Do **you** wish me to harm him and his wife? I personally think it might be best to wait a while before eliminating him. If we kill him too soon, we will not be able to learn who might be supporting his cause in the Senate. As far as I can tell from following him, it seems that he is wanting to start a reform within the Senate to eliminate corruption. This is all previous knowledge that I have obtained, but if it is my master's wish to gain more details about his plans, I shall follow him more closely. I will report back to you when I learn more of his plans.

I will check back in with you in one year from now.

Your servant,

Arawn

Part 2

Eight years after the Trade Federation invasion of Naboo

One year later

I have been following Senator Bail Antilles closely. He is trying to gain support and signatures from other Senators for a movement he is trying to start within the Senate. He wants to form an official Senate committee that's aim will be to rid the Senate of corruption.

Recently, another of his goals has been to fight against the proposed Military Creation Act that a large number of Senators are drafting. There is little doubt that you know of this Act. It is being written by Senators who fear that Count Dooku and the Separatists will attack the Republic.

Senators Bail Antilles, Correon Knightly, and Padme Amidala are the main proponents of this resistance movement. As you know, Padme Amidala is no longer the Queen of your planet of Naboo – she has become its Senator. I also have to say that since her joining the Senate, other Senators have been flocking to Bail Antilles' cause. Their main position is that corruption in the Senate must end, as well as a strong stance against creating any army for the Republic. They feel that if an army of the Republic is created, the Separatists will take notice and feel threatened. This will then start a war. This group of Senators, (they want to call themselves the Loyalist Committee), have many ideas of how to limit the power of individual Senators, and ultimately the power of the Supreme Chancellor. My guess is that they fear you.

The situation has become intensified by the fact that Count Dooku has officially left the Republic along with Neimodia. The message that Nute Gunray sent to you has been quickly spreading.

If the Loyalist Committee is allowed to form, (they almost have enough signatures now to make this committee official), they could become a threat to you and your plans.


	23. Note 23 Palpatine

Author - emporergerner (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=emporergerner

Arawn,

I am very pleased with your trip to QuiQue, I have received a letter from Mace saying that they are taking these findings very seriously. You will be rewarded greatly for your success on this very important mission.

Dooku is a valuable asset and he has with my orders my orders in fact started the confederacy, but his enthusiasm with the project will take it to the next level.

The promises are false, but if he believes them to be true they will make him work twice as hard and he will do more for my cause. He needs to become a full Sith and embrace the dark side. I have no doubt that in time he will.

Anakin is going along as planned. The Jedi ways are very hard on a lonesome boy; I am using this to become his truest and dearest friend. If I can secure this he should trust me without question. I will take time, but patience is key.

Do not kill the senator yet, he still may be of some uses to me, but keep an eye on him carefully. I do wish to find out who is on his time.


	24. Note 24 Arawn

Note 24

Nine years after the Trade Federation invasion of Naboo

One year later

Darth Sidious,

I'm not sure that you received the second part of my message that I sent you last year, so I am including it as an attachment to this message. You will here last year's report at the end of this one.

Thank you, Master. As always, I am simply doing what you ask of me to the best of my ability. To please you is my only aim.

Your words were true in regard to Count Dooku. His enthusiasm for the cause has enabled him to convince many systems to leave the Republic in order to join him. He has even convinced the Maurders to join him….that has been the most recent development. The Maurders own such planets as Tatooine – the planet that the Skywalker boy is from.

What sort of false promises did you have to give Dooku?

Let us hope that Dooku embraces the Dark Side and becomes a full Sith soon. The time is almost ready for you to advance your plans.

As you have said before Anakin will be molded by you into a Sith Lord before too long. I have observed that Anakin is more upset than ever before over the ways of the Jedi. He is at this time too loyal to the Jedi Order to trust with your deepest secret – your identity as the Sith Lord. All you must do, my Master, is wait for the boy to advance in his training as a Jedi. He must surpass them all, and then you can make your move on him. Your method of befriending Anakin is solid. He will open up and trust you more and more. If you become his truest and dearest friend, he will look to you before he looks to the Jedi. This all takes time, and yes, patience is the key.

Under your most recent orders, I have made several attempts to have Bail and his wife killed. I am sorry, but I have lost track of him. He and his wife are both in hiding, and I think they have changed their last name. It matters little, the effect that the attempts on his life have made should do much for your cause. I believe Count Dooku is trying to do something to them now.

I have taken to going after Senator Amialda. I tried to kill her, but two Jedi arrived just in time to save her. I did manage to kill all of her body guards. I had to leave when the Jedi came. They would have killed me on the spot.

All seems to be going well for your cause – unfortunately the Loyalist Committee did become an official committee. However, many other Senators are working against him by drafting this Military Creation Act that all the Senators have been talking about these days.

That is all that I have to report at this time. Let me know if you have any new assignments for me. The next time you try to kill Senator Amidala, I would recommend using the bounty hunter Jango Fett.

I will speak with you again soon, my Master.

Your servant,

Arawn

Last year's report:

Eight years after the Trade Federation invasion of Naboo

One year later

I have been following Senator Bail Antilles closely. He is trying to gain support and signatures from other Senators for a movement he is trying to start within the Senate. He wants to form an official Senate committee that's aim will be to rid the Senate of corruption.

Recently, another of his goals has been to fight against the proposed Military Creation Act that a large number of Senators are drafting. There is little doubt that you know of this Act. It is being written by Senators who fear that Count Dooku and the Separatists will attack the Republic.

Senators Bail Antilles, Correon Knightly, and Padme Amidala are the main proponents of this resistance movement. As you know, Padme Amidala is no longer the Queen of your planet of Naboo – she has become its Senator. I also have to say that since her joining the Senate, other Senators have been flocking to Bail Antilles' cause. Their main position is that corruption in the Senate must end, as well as a strong stance against creating any army for the Republic. They feel that if an army of the Republic is created, the Separatists will take notice and feel threatened. This will then start a war. This group of Senators, (they want to call themselves the Loyalist Committee), have many ideas of how to limit the power of individual Senators, and ultimately the power of the Supreme Chancellor. My guess is that they fear you.

The situation has become intensified by the fact that Count Dooku has officially left the Republic along with Neimodia. The message that Nute Gunray sent to you has been quickly spreading.

If the Loyalist Committee is allowed to form, (they almost have enough signatures now to make this committee official), they could become a threat to you and your plans.


	25. Note 25 Palpatine

Author - emporergerner (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=emporergerner

Arawn,

Very good work my servant.

I am not to concerned about him attempting to stop the Military Creation act, too many senators fear Dooku and his supporters, the creation act will pass with or without Bail's opposition.

This "Loyalist committee" will not be a threat, by the time they gain the 2000 they need it will be too late. What does concern me is the tremendous and quick growth since Amidala has joined them, look into this for me, she could very well be a threat.

Stay ready at a moment's notice if I need you against this committee, if need be destroyed it will be from the inside out.


	26. Start of AOTC Note 26 Arawn

Note 26

Ten years after the Trade Federation of Naboo

6 months later

To my master, Darth Sidious,

I hope you are well. I am reporting to you because Anakin is back here on Coruscant. He has just returned from a mission involving a border dispute. I know that you want to be kept informed of when he is here on Coruscant.

Did you wish me to do anything else?

By the way, Count Dooku has made a deal with the Trade Federation. The rest of the Federation will soon join the Separatists. But, as part of the deal, Dooku has employed Jango Fett to kill Senator Amidala. Hopefully you will not have to worry about her much longer.

The day that you have been waiting for is vastly approaching. The Military Creation Act is to be voted on this week. I have no doubt that fear of Dooku and his supporters will hold the Senate in line.

You were right not to worry about Senator Antilles (he recently changed his last name to Organa because of the death threats that were against him not too long ago). I know that the Loyalist Committee has already formed, Master. If you wish me to do anything against the Loyalist Committee this week, let me know. Amidala is already taken care of, as I said before earlier.

That is all I have to report at this time.

Your servant,

Arawn


	27. Note 27 Palpatine

Author - NelanisGhost (from the Jedi Council forums)

.?user=NelanisGhost

To my Faithful Servant,

You have done well.

Young Skywalker, despite being a Jedi, has been a longtime friend of mine. He's been a boy that has looked to me for guidance since he was only a child. It shall be good to hear from him. I have high hopes for the young man.

Dooku will be dealt with. I have no doubt he will find Senator Amidala a challenging target. She has proven more unpredictable, more... resourceful, than anyone could have guessed. Yet, it is of no concern, for as you have said, the Great Day is nearly at hand. Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen.

The Loyalist Committee shall come before me, showing their true numbers. Your listmaking task will be surprisingly easy. Senator Organa is a fine leader and a man too loyal to the Republic to do anything but to continue to support it. He is very well liked and respected to directly deal with at this time, yet his comrades are not. Thinning their numbers will be paramount in the coming days. I look forward to forming a strategy based upon their reactions.

Nothing more is required of you at this time. Take a small break and lay low. For soon, I shall have much need of you.

Be Well,  
The Chancellor.


	28. Note 28 Arawn

Note 28

To my Master, Lord Sidious,

I have received word that Skywalker and his Jedi Master are supposed to protect Senator Amidala. There was another attempt made on her life, and now she has this pair of Jedi to protect her. I gather that you plan to use this Skywalker boy somehow, since as you say, he has looked to you for guidance. However you are planning to use him, you must be careful. He is a bright young man, and I am concerned that he may eventually learn that you are a Sith. Perhaps it is your intention that he eventually finds out. Just do not allow him to find out too early. He is also powerful. Members of the Jedi Order are afraid of his potential, from what I gather.

It sounds like Dooku has already learned that Senator Amidala is a challenging target, as she used a decoy to evade the attempt on her life on the landing platform. It is true that her moves are often unpredictable, and yes, she is very resourceful. You must be very careful with her as well, my Master.

You are very wise. As you predicted, the leaders of the Loyalist Committee met with you after the attack on Senator Amidala. I agree that it would be too dangerous to do anything against Senator Organa due to his popularity. At some point in the future you could safely rid the galaxy of him. And yes, thinning the numbers of Organa's comrades will be of the utmost importance in the coming days. I am willing to move against them. Just say the words, and some of them shall be eliminated. Do let me know if you wish me to move against them.

If nothing more is required of me at this time….I will go and visit an acquaintance of mine that I have no seen in a while. Let me know when you have need of me once more. I am grateful to you for this time off. I will do as you say and take a small break and lay low for a while. You said this: "Nothing more is required of you at this time. Take a small break and lay low. For soon, I shall have much need of you." When I am needed, I will be by your side to do whatever needs to be done.

Your servant,

Arawn


	29. Note 29 Palpatine

Author - LexLuthor13

.net/u/359048/LexLuthor13

Arawn,

How fortunate I am to have an operative who sees fit to lecture me.

At any rate, yes, I know of the plot against the Senator's life. Today I shall instruct the Senate to appoint a protector to her; someone with whom she is familiar and shares a certain bond. One of the Jedi with whom she empathises so regularly, perhaps. Challenge yourself not with these secrets of scary beings, though, Arawn. Matters are in motion now which cannot be undone and which will see our final triumph over this decadent, corrupt Republic.

Do not move against Senator Organa. He is close with the Office of the Supreme Chancellor and I cannot risk boring a hole in that circle at this delicate stage. There is still much to be done and Organa must remain alive until such time as he is proven politically irrelevant. He is to be my concern.

You would do well to fall off the grid for some time, Arawn. Your services have been valuable and you needn't worry. The political situation is delicate and therefore demands a light touch, yet the Force is with us. When I need you I shall contact you, as I always have. Remember, Arawn, you serve yourself best when you serve me.

-Sidious


	30. Note 30 Arawn

Note 30

Lord Sidious,

I have some information that might prove interesting to you.

The Jedi that the Council assigned to protect Senator Amidala is none other than Anakin Skywalker! Not only this, but I had an unavoidable meeting with him. I remembered that you asked me not to let him see me. This proved to be impossible.

Since you gave me some time off, I took it to visit my wife on Naboo. My wife, Sola, is Padme's sister. Sola asked me to stay at her parents house. I didn't know what was going on. Apparently, Padme was asked to come to Naboo as well. Of course she wanted to stay with her parents. Padme didn't come to the house alone – Anakin was with her.

Do not worry; I did not let Anakin know anything about me working for you.

Being so close to Anakin and Padme gave me a chance to observe them together. I'm convinced that they are in love. But I thought that Jedi were not allowed to love? I don't think they were in any sort of relationship. I only saw that they looked at each other and interacted with one another in a way that only people in love do. Perhaps they have not told each other their feelings yet.

I hope that this new development does not harm your plans, Master. I've heard it said that Force sensitivity is hereditary. If that is true, then wouldn't be significant if Anakin and Padme fell in love and had a child together? Is there a way we can use this to our advantage without letting the Jedi know of this. Surely Anakin would be in trouble with the Jedi Council if they were to learn how Anakin felt about Padme.

I would not be telling you this if I was not convinced that he did love her.

I take it that your plans are coming along well, then?

All right; I will do nothing to Senator Organa. I will leave him in your hands. I should inform you that I've heard a piece of interesting news regarding him. A friend of mine said that his wife was pregnant.

Thank you, my Lord.

I understand that when you are in need of my services again, you will contact me.

Until we speak again.

Arawn


	31. Note 31 Palpatine

Author - LexLuthor13

.net/u/359048/LexLuthor13

Arawn,

Yes, I know of Skywalker's appointment as the Senator's bodyguard. My sources in the Office of Chancellor supplied me with this information yesterday.

If Skywalker has seen you and made your identity, then our cause is lost and your usefulness has ceased. If this is the case, follow the 40th protocol, forthcoming with my underling, Doriana. He is relatively unassuming, but devoted none the less. Treat him as you would me. And treat Skywalker delicately. Intimate nothing to him. Play the part of fascinated in-law. Hang to his every word.

At this point, my servant, wild stags could not harm my plans. I can assure you that Skywalker is in love, deeply and truly, with the Senator, and that this will work to our advantage. His emotional imbalance will be his undoing. His time with the Senator will drive both of them mad in the throes of their adulterous frenzy. We will allow this. It will make him, as they say, ripe for the plucking.

Stay on Naboo, my friend. Keep to yourself, away from Skywalker and from Organa, and tend to your domestic affairs as befits a man of your status. When your work there is finished, I will call for you. Until such time, content yourself knowing that the final revenge of the Sith is within our grasp.

--Sidious.


End file.
